Alraune
Alraune is a mysterious demon from Inferno who makes her first appeaance in Bayonetta 2. A female humanoid akin to Madama Butterfly and Madama Styx who is based around plant imagery, she is the one who holds Jeanne's soul in captivity in order to leech the witch's power. Book of Infernal Demons Coming soon Role in Bayonetta 2 As Inferno is a place where power means everything in terms of who rules over who, Alraune was quick to take a hold of Jeanne's soul when it entered her realm in order to make herself stronger. When Bayonetta forcefully enters her palace of vines, Alraune is initially angry at the witch for trespassing into her territory but gives her the option to leave immediately so she will be spared. Bayonetta responds by causing even more destruction with the help of Madama Butterfly. Alraune, realising that Bayonetta is not only an Umbra Witch but that her pact demon is one that she has hated for millenia, quickly launches into battle to destroy the intruders. After Bayonetta defeats her for the first time, Alraune curses her opponent before transforming into a secondary form using the power of Jeanne's soul inside her new body. Bayonetta fights her one more time and eventually rips Jeanne's soul free, defeating the demon. Before she can deliver her final blow, Rodin stops Bayonetta from killing Alraune and insists she take care of Jeanne before sealing the demon inside one of his new creations: Alruna. Abilities Alraune can attack by swiping with her sharp fingernails in circular motions, having a long range due to the length of them. She can also absorb Bayonetta's health by attempting to rip the witch's soul out. Alraune can place down plants around the battlefield that spew out a liquid which will restrain Bayonetta until she destroys them. In her secondary form, Alraune stick to more physical based attacks. She retains her upper body while her lower body is that of a dragon-like creature, using it's claws to swipe at her opponent. Jeanne's soul, the source of her power is her weak point and Bayonetta must try to tear it open in order to win. Gallery WoD_Alraune.png|Whisperer Of Dementia, Alraune Sin títulolog.png|Whisperer of Insanity. Alraune Madamastyx.png|Alraune, about to claim Jeanne's soul for her own. Ripping soul.png|Alraune, ripping out Bayonetta's soul. bayonetta-1-1.jpg|Japanese Famitsu of the new demoness. Trivia *In the description of Alruna, it is revealed that Alraune shares her name with a particular type of flower that only blooms in the depths of Inferno. *This demon is, probably, a reference to the German novel from Hanns Heinz Ewers, Alraune, whose main character is product of an experiment involving the artificial insemination of a prostitute with semen from a hanged man, a substance that is believed to grow the mandragora plant. The plant is said to scream when uprooted, killing anyone who hears it, and was majorly used by witches and practitioners of magic in the Middle Ages, not unlike the crystallized compound found in the series for item creation. This connection is further enforced by the vine and flower motif that is apparent in the demon design. Category:Demons Category:Bayonetta 2 Category:Females